Famélica Obsesión
by dono-dono
Summary: La primera vez de Kaoru... y y lo hara junto a todos los hombres del dojo...besos y sonrisas para todos¡¡¡


Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es de propiedad intelectual de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Famélica obsesión.**

-Kenshinnnnnnn.- gritó con voz juguetona una voz femenina perdida en la amplitud del Dojo Kamiya. El nombrado se sonrojó levemente al identificar la dueña de tan preciado chillido.

Caminó con paso sumiso en dirección a la menuda mujer, ubicándola en su habitación, aun ahí no tenia tanta confianza como para osar entrar a tan preciado templo.

-Kaoru-dono?.- preguntó con voz suave rogando internamente que la mujer le dejara entrar.

-Entra Kenshin…- continuó Kaoru con su voz melodiosamente extraña, casi siempre la mujercita despertaba con un genio del demonio.

-permiso Kaoru-dono- Kenshin entró con la cabeza gacha, evitando mirarla. Sudaba frió extrañado por la actitud de Kaoru. Siempre que ella deseaba algo, era ella quien le buscaba… pero en su habitación?.

-Kenshin, mírame por favor.- de nuevo esa voz. Kenshin levanto la mirada algo sonrojado. Un sonoro oro acompañado de sus ojos desorbitados fueron los efecto de la visión frente a el.

Kaoru estaba tan solo cubierta con su blanca y casi transparente ropa interior además de las clásicas vendas que cubrían sus pechos. En su mano derecha estaba su hakama y en la izquierda su gi. Kenshin no entendía nada, así que prefirió quedarse calladito, como se veía mejor.

-Kenshin… se puede saber con que haz estado lavando mi ropa?- Kaoru preguntó esto con voz dulce y cantarina, casi cínica. Kenshin tragó saliva. Agua y jabón era la respuesta, pero algo le decía que no era lo que Kaoru deseaba escuchar.

-etooo… sessha… no entiende.- terminó intentado explicar el hecho de que no entendía nada de nada.

-sessha no entiende?... pues dile a sessha que es un estúpido desconsiderado¡¡¡.- Kenshin pegó un leve saltito del susto. Mientras Kaoru tomaba aire para continuar chillando, estirando a lo ancho la hakama.- en que momento terminaste encogiendo mi ropa¡¡¡¡????.- Kaoru se ponía cada vez mas roja, casi echando humo por la orejas. Kenshin se cubrió la cara con los brazos esperando cualquier golpe, pero enfrentado su error decidió mirar apenas la tenida de Kaoru.

-Kaoru-dono, perdone mi insolencia, pero sessha ve su ropa igual que siempre, de gozaru.- Kenshin vio cambiar el rostro de Kaoru de una inmensa rabia a un total desconcierto, era como si una cruel batalla se estuviera librando en el interior de su mentecilla. Kenshin estaba a punto de pedir disculpas sin saber por que, pero Kaoru habló antes dejándole en la encrucijada más grande de su miserable vida.

-Kenshin… dime la verdad…estoy gorda?.- preguntó con lagrimones en los ojos, soltando la ropa y mirando al pelirrojo con una expresión desamparada. Kenshin curvó sus delgados labios en una sonrisa divertida, pero Kaoru lo vio como una burla. Su con un salto felino se alejó del pelirrojo, quien le miraba extrañado por el cambio de actitud.

-muy bien, muy bien señor Himura… Sano, Yahikooo¡¡¡¡.- gritó Kaoru mientras salía de su habitación y comenzaba a buscar a los nombrados a través de los pasillos. Kenshin la seguía un poco alejado sobándose las manos de forma nerviosa. Los nombrados se encontraban en el patio central, intentando entrenar un momento. Al escuchar los pasos insistentes y pesados de Kaoru, los dos se dieron vuelta, miraron a Kenshin como preguntando que sucedía, pero el pelirrojo solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

-oi, Jo-chan, que te pasa ahora?.- preguntó Sano rascándose la cabeza, medio confundido. Según el no habían destruido nada… o si??.

-Kaoru, tonta deja de gritar que me enfermas¡¡.- agregó Yahiko sin el mas mínimo interés de saber que se proponía su pseudo maestra. Kenshin tembló al mismo tiempo en que veía la ceja de Kaoru tiritar de rabia.

-ustedes dos, tontos retardados, vayan al campo a comprar lechugas… miles de lechugas… porque el dojo Kamiya desde hoy, esta a dieta¡¡¡.- terminó Kaoru alzando la voz tétricamente.

Sano chilló, Yahiko lloró y Kenshin murmuró un "oro".

- tsk¡¡, ya estaba bueno. Jo-chan, la ropa apenas si te entra.- Pensó en voz alta Sano, mientras Yahiko asentía rascándose la barbilla.

A Kaoru le tembló el mentón acompañado de unas ganas tremendas de ponerse a llorar. La muchacha fijó su mirada en Kenshin quien a su lado, temblaba frío.

- y tu Kenshin, que piensas?.- preguntó Kaoru mirándole con la ceja erguida.

Kenshin encogiéndose de hombros, explicó de la forma más natural posible- Sessha no piensa, Kaoru-dono.- prosiguió a su frase un muy meticuloso paseo de su vista por las curvas de la morena, por supuesto, de forma inocente. Terminó a inspección con una sonrisa tonta.

-me lo imaginaba, Kenshin.- Kaoru suspiró de forma cansada y los hombres del dojo se sintieron aliviados, pensando en que la famosa dieta había sido olvidada.

Muy por el contrario.

-pero me temo, Kenshin, que nunca haz sabido mentir, por lo que supongo que esa mirada por mi cuerpo fue la que habló con sinceridad, ne chicos?.- Kaoru miró hacia donde Sano y Yahiko miraban a su vez a Kenshin de forma reprobatoria.- muy bien, y que esperan para ir por las lechugas, par de obesos?... y quiero que vayan trotando¡¡.- la mujer se acercó a los enunciados y de senda patada los envió directo a la entrada del dojo. Los hombrecitos salieron corriendo como perros asustados por el diablo.

Kenshin sabía que ahora era su turno así que solo se limitó a abrir bien sus orejotas.

-Kaoru-dono, sabe bien que usted no necesita de esa tonta dieta.- ronroneó Kenshin mientras ambos se acercaban hasta unirse en un suave abrazo. El pelirrojo hundió su nariz en el cuelo de la morocha, intentando absorber el peculiar aroma que tanto le tranquilizaba.

-mmh, pero no pude evitar reír al ver sus rostros, todavía puedo jugar con eso de la dieta para que tengamos algo mas de tiempo a solas, ne Kenshin?.- murmuró Kaoru rascando juguetonamente la espalda del hombre.

Tomados de las manos, se dirigieron hacia el interior del dojo, con la intención de tomar un placentero baño juntos, por supuesto que luego de embutirse un suculento desayuno.

Total, Sano y Yahiko tardarían al menos una hora el volver, y le quedaba el resto del día para molestarlos un poquito mas.

¿Quién dijo que las dietas eran tortura?...

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

jiji… cortito y preciso…

hola a los que leen tamaña estupidez que se me ocurrió… mas que nada este es un one-shot que intenta invocar a mi inspiración, que por estas fechas debe estar celebrando a pascua de los negros y en año nuevo chico… y lo peor es que no invita¡¡¡¡…

con la esperanza de que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito se despide esta humilde escritora….

Besitos a todos….


End file.
